


The Easy Part

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “that’s the easy part”Set after "Out". Ned's friends come to visit. That means pandemonium.
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Easy Part

The living room is absolute pandemonium, worse than when Ali and Antoinette came over for Christmas. There's an ankle deep layer of magazines and biscuit packets on the floor. Among all that sit Ned's friends, his "bridal party", as we have come to joke about them. They're planning our wedding, although we haven't even picked a date yet.  
The "bride to be" meanwhile is in the kitchen waiting patiently for the kettle to boil and toying idly with his engagement ring. He laughs when I pull him into my arms and bury my face in his neck.

"This is madness." I mutter.

"Oh no, this is the easy part, the bit where we get to play and joke around and come up with crazy scenarios. Once we do pick a date and a theme... That's when they will go, pardon my French, batshit."

"Maybe we should elope? Just go to another town, sign the papers and then post an announcement?"

"Your family would never forgive us."

"True." I sigh. He shudders lightly in my arms, my breath must be tickling him. Next to us the kettle starts bubbling.

"The hardest part will be telling Clare and Nancy that your aunt already called dibs on organising the reception and my outfit. After that it will just be regular wedding strife."

"My little ray of sunshine."

"Anything but little." Ned swats my arm playfully. "Now go make sure they're playing nicely. I will be up shortly."


End file.
